


Seven Rowdy Pals hit up U.A. High

by arg0t



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arg0t/pseuds/arg0t
Summary: The IPRE gang takes flight again, but where will their adventure take them this time? Oh you know, I'm sure you know ;)This is just a self indulgent post canon for taz crossover fic, cuz i thought the grand relics would be cool in the mha world world.(Discontinued until further notice, sorry) (lol its a shame too i never made it to my sweet sweet barry bluejeans/best jeanist slash fic part)





	1. Chapter 1

It had been two days since the conclusion of the sports festival, and the fairly extreme injuries a certain Izuku Midoriya had inflicted upon himself. The school had decided to give two days off for students to recover, and Midoriya knew he was probably a large factor in the decision being made. His arms stung as he wrapped his bandaged hand around the strap on the crowded train to school, and he inwardly winced.

This caught the attention of the man immediately next to him, and the man’s eyes brightened with recognition as he recognised who it was. 

“Excuse me, Midoriya from the hero course?” He tapped Izuku’s shoulder, “Good job at the sports festival! You were so close!”

The man gave a thumbs up and Izuku began to rapidly flush crimson as the rest of the train car, now recognising the young boy, voiced their praise for him. 

“You were in the top eight, right?” asked one train goer.

“You were so cool!” exclaimed another.

“He’s shorter than I expected,” a third remarked, “He reminds me of when I was young!”

“Yeah! It’s like he’s trying really hard!” a fourth replied to the third.

The commotion hit a crescendo as the entire train car cheered out, “Do your best, hero!”

“I will!” He exclaimed swallowing the anxiety in his throat and managing to stop stammering at the attention to work up a coherent response. 

_ Yuuei really wasn’t kidding about the Sports Festival being our first chance to put ourselves out there as heros _ , Izuku thought to himself and smiled, his resolve hardening. If he wasn’t already itching to get back to school, he certainly was now.

This didn’t stop him from being completely exhausted on his walk to school in the rain, however. Recovery Girl’s quirk was amazing, but the toll it took on his stamina every time he used One for All was devastating. 

“Good morning, Izuku-kun!” Iida shouted as he ran past, a comical poncho over his school uniform, “Why are you walking so slowly? You’re going to be late!”

“But,” Izuku tilted his head in confusion, “There are still five minutes until the first bell.”

“Yuuei students should always arrive ten minutes early!” Iida responded, Izuku now running behind him. Midoriya could tell something was up, Iida was acting far more bombastic in his work ethic than normal, ever since the news of his brother being attacked got to him. 

“Iida-kun...” Izuku began, stuttering slightly on the words.

“If this is about my brother, there is no need to worry.” He interjected, and turned back to face him with a small smile, “I apologize for worrying you needlessly.” 

Iida then walked off to class without saying another word. He wasn’t telling the truth, and as a prospective hero, it was Izuku’s duty to meddle where he wasn’t wanted, but now wasn’t the time. He’d bring it up at lunch maybe, if he could work up the nerve. 

The classroom bubbled with enthusiasm as the students fanatically told stories of being recognised by strangers and often given words of encouragement or praise. Izuku walked by Denki in time to hear him talking to Mineta.

“After just one day, we’ve suddenly been thrust into the spotlight, huh?” He smiled, and Izuku couldn’t have put it any better himself. For the first time since All-Might told him he could be a hero that fateful day, Midoriya truly believed that his childhood dream would come true, that he would _actually_ _be_ a pro hero someday, and someday soon at that!

“Morning” Aizawa said, deadpan, as he walked into the room. The class responded back jovially, still excited from their exploits the past two days. Asui remarked upon Aizawa’s bandages being removed, and after pointing out Recovery Girl as the reason why, he announced that today they would be having a special hero informatics class.

The mood in the room dropped so universally and immediately that it was as if the gravity in the room had increased twofold. Thoughts ranged everywhere from a quiz of some sort, to perhaps another quirk analysing test, in either case, one could cut the tension in the room with a knife. 

“Code names” He elaborated, still monotone in his inflection. “You’ll be coming up with hero names.”

The classroom erupted into cheers at this revelation. Something easy, not only that, something  _ exciting. _ Izuku had thought about what his hero name would be since childhood, but, thinking back on it, Mighty-boy and All Might Jr. didn’t have quite the same appeal as they did when he was a kid. He’d have to think of something new, and whatever it was, it would probably be stuck to him for the rest of his career, so it had to be good. Not just good, perfect, it had to be perfect!

He had plenty of time too, since there were nearly as many people eager to share their names as there were people in the class. Asui’s name, Rainy Season hero, Froppy, set the mood for those to follow. Uraraka went with Uravity, written in bubbly letters to match her personality. Mina tried for “Alien Queen” as a name, which Izuku thought matched her personality well enough, but it was vetoed, so she ended up stuck with her second choice, Pinky. Iida and Todoroki both ended up just going with their names, and Izuku took note, while Todoroki wasn’t the most interested in having a hero persona, Iida on the other hand. His brother himself asked him to take on his name, and carry on the character. Iida definitely had more going on behind the scenes, and Izuku was worried. Nonetheless, it was his turn to present his name, and he was confident it was the best possible name for him. 

Uraraka’s words echoed in his mind on the day his former insult became his favorite compliment.  _ “You can do it!” _

He stepped up to the podium slowly, holding his board tight to his chest. “I didn’t like this name originally, but someone changed the meaning of it, and that had a huge impact on me.”

The board made a loud clack as he placed it onto the podium and showed it to the class. In smallish, plain handwriting, it read:

 

_ Deku _

 

Unfortunately, mere seconds after placing his board down, a shrill noise cut through the room as the school alarms began going off. A calm voice read over the intercom, “There has been a level three security breach, all students please evacuate immediately.”

_ Level three? _ Izuku’s thoughts raced as the class began to frantically get out of their seats,  _ But, that means someone is trespassing on school grounds, and with the Villain Alliance gaining more supporters... _

“Everyone!” Izuku raced to the windows of the classroom and opened one up, “The halls will be too crowded, everyone is panicking! We need to use the windows!”

“I’m class rep, Izuku, just worry about getting yourself to safely,” said Iida as he ran up to the window, nodding to him, “Uraraka! Float as many people as you can safely, and Asui can use her tongue to bring them down to ground level. Momo, can you make some rope?”

As Izuku was made weightless and then sent floating slowly groundward he smiled at how well Iida was taking control of the situation, even after what happened to his brother. Until he saw what set off the alarms. 

A massive, glistening white sailboat hung in the air only a couple hundred yards away from them, with some sort of claw coming out from the bottom, and a ring floating behind it, seemingly attached with thin and shining white threads. On the deck, seven figures in bright red outfits struck an imposing figure on the similarly bright blue sky behind them. 

His classmates began scrambling as they floated out of the window and saw the ship, many trying to somehow hasten their descent. That is, until Bakugo shot out of the window.

He could already propel himself enough for rudimentary flight without Uraraka’s quirk assisting, but with it, he streaked across the sky nearly faster than Izuku could see. However, before he reached his intended target, another shape flew up from the school. All Might, with his bright red costume and signature rabbit like tufts of hair, launched himself from the roof, fist forward, towards the ship.

“Delaware Smash!” He cried, preparing a punch that would hopefully knock this thing out of the sky, but, at the last minute, one of the figures stepped forward, their eyes glowing, and raised a staff of some sort. A translucent and shimmering bubble of light starting from the tip of the staff surrounded the ship, and when All Might collided, a bassy thump echoed through the air, and he began falling to the ground, quickly. 

* * *

It had been five years since the day of story and song, since wonderland and the time-sick town, since Lucas’s crashing lab and the murders aboard the Rockport Limited. Five years since the boy’s surreptitious recruitment to the Bureau of Balance. Five years since Phandalin, and the Hunger, and the conclusion of their century long flight from it.

“Ladies, gents, and all those between and beyond, I cannot overstate how much of an honor it is to see you all again, and how much of an honor it is to be announcing this.” Lucas began, standing at a podium with his premier student standing beside him, both grinning widely, “To tell the truth, as soon as I founded this academy I had a feeling I’d be up here talking to you all very very soon.” 

Angus looked up at him and smiled. He’d grown a lot in the past years, and while he towered over his previous mentor, something about working in zero gravity must have added a couple inches to Lucas’s slender frame, as Angus was only at nose level to him even now. Lucas looked down at Angus and grinned, before turning back to the podium. 

“However, I would be remiss to let Angus take the sideline, this is as much his honor as it is mine, perhaps moreso. None of this would be happening if not for his dedication in the past months.” Lucas continued, pausing after his last line for applause. Angus deserved it, after all. 

It had been one year since Angus MacDonald graduated from an accelerated path at the Academy of Arcane Sciences, ten months since he began teaching Foundational Evocation at the same, and two months since, after a week's worth of deliberation, the Bureau of Benevolence authorised the founding of a new Institute for Planar Research and Exploration, to be headed by Lucas Miller and Angus, hand in hand. 

It had only been a week since the original seven members of the IPRE were sent a job offer in the mail, along with the location to meet up at for the launch, and it had been six days since each crew member individually agreed. Lucretia knew the letter was coming ever since the topic was pitched to the reformed Bureau, having been one of those to argue Lucas’s side, and eventually the one to turn the tides of the conversation in his favor. Magnus was the next to answer, rushing to write his reply in his characteristic manner. Taako took longer to choose, but he eventually decided a vacay from Taako’s School of Amazing Magic ™ to chill with the crew was  _ exactly _ what cha’boy was in the market for, and Ren was more than capable of looking after the place while he was gone. He was the one to contact Lup and Barry, who letters couldn’t easily reach, and, after some finagling with the Raven Queen, they got permission for their month long sabbatical. Mavis found Merle’s letter while after sifting through his mail, he never checked it himself, and while it was usually only advertisements, there were the rare cases when someone important would write. Merle didn’t write a response, but only decided to show up and let people be surprised. Davenport arrived similarly, never one to stop exploring, he took his own route to the destination, and didn’t bother writing back to say he was going. The mood backstage rippled with excitement and anticipation for what was to come, and was bright with the smiles of their small family of seven.  

“So, with that all out of the way, I’m pleased to introduce to all of you the crew of the second exploratory flight of the Starblaster!” Lucas held out his arm to the curtain behind him, which slowly raised, showing seven familiar figures, holding their hands high in the air before bowing to the assembled crowd. Carey Fangbattle whistled out a cheer for her previous student and current friend, Magnus, and her wife Killian joined in, until eventually the entire room was an uproar of applause for the seven. 

“As I’m sure you can tell, our honored crew is made up of Davenport, as Captain, Lucretia, as Record Keeper and Second in Command, Lup and Barry as Arcane Researchers, Taako, as Chef, Magnus as Bodyguard, and Merle, as our ‘Medical Advisor.’” Lucas laughed, placing air quotes around the title of the team cleric, who had always had difficulties doing any actual healing for the party. “Lucretia, I believe you had some words to say about this event?”

“Thank you Lucas.” Lucretia said. stepping forward, clutching her current journal close to her chest to try to contain the joy she was feeling. “Now I’m sure there are some worries about our travels, considering what you know already, both of our first adventure, and the events during the Hunger’s assault on our plane, but I assure you, the Bureau of Benevolence has very carefully discussed this mission’s plan, and determined it very very minimal in danger. In the case that we do encounter danger, we have something up our sleeves.”

Lucretia smirks, and looks towards davenport, who removes the illusory magic covering the display case behind them, making it visible to the crowd. In this display case lie seven magical artifacts, which, when they contained the Light of Creation, lured the people of this plane to war and destruction unknown. 

“The Institute of Planar Research and Exploration has been using the Light of Creation to develop the technology to aid our trip, including a planar mapping system and a far more powerful cosmosscope, for months. While this required the extraction of the Light from the grand relics, they did remain intact, if slightly weakened.” Lucretia spoke, moving to the display case and gesturing to the relics. “Nonetheless, they are very much still powerful objects, and will aid us in our travels. I will now present the grand relics to the crew members who will be using them during our voyage.”

She then proceeded to open the display case. Davenport closes his eyes and bows slightly after Lucretia puts the eyeglass that is his grand relic onto him. Merle takes the Gaia Sash from the display case himself, not caring about upholding some image of poise. She hands Magnus the Temporal Chalice, which he graciously accepts, but as soon as she looks away he mimes taking a swig of something inside of it, and then pretending to be drunk, before standing back up straight before Lucretia looked back. She places a necklace on to Taako’s neck with the Philosophers Stone attached as a pendant, and then slides Lup’s hand into the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet. The twins immediately fist bump, only for Taako to quickly reel his hand back in pain from the heat of the glove, sending Lup into the biggest laughing fit of her life. Barry looks over, worried, but, seeing Taako’s face ease into a smile, he relaxed somewhat. Lucretia had a hard time holding back laughter herself as she handed the Animus Bell to him. She then picked up the Bulwark Staff, and began walking towards the microphone  at the front of the stage. 

“Friends, family, we will miss you tremendously during our month long voyage. Trust me, you will not leave our thoughts for an instant.” Lucretia spoke calmly, and a bit nostalgically.

“And you best believe cha’girl is gonna get her fifteen dollars back from Greg fucking Grimaldis!” Lup interjected, running up to the mic and pulling it away from Lucretia abruptly. Cheers then erupted from the crowd as the curtain closed back on the IPRE crew. 

An entire tavern was bought out by the Institute to commemorate the launch, and to honor the tradition set by the first launch of the Starblaster, this time with a far larger family of people giving their regards. In the wee hours of the night, the crowd tearfully sent off the ship, as the bond engine pulled it into the sky and out of the atmosphere. 

It had been five years since the hunger was defeated, and the IPRE found their true home, and five more since they first arrived, but that night, ten years later, they would remember that night for the rest of their lives. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, i got sick as fuck and couldn't write for a couple days, the next one should come out sooner. Also, I hope you like Lucretia Angst, cuz ur getting Lucretia Angst

Lucretia gripped her seat tightly as the Starblaster continued accelerating, leaving the Bureau of Benevolence, leaving her  _ home _ behind. Her face pulled back from the force of the movement tightening into a grimace. Their passage out of this plane would be treacherous, without the hunger to weaken its border they would have to gain enough speed to puncture the planar membrane, and that amount of speed was, well,  _ a lot. _

She snapped her head rightward to face the other members of the crew, the inertia holding her head in place against the seat. Magnus, Merle, and Taako had better reactions than she expected, though, their hypersonic entrance into Refuge probably prepared them ever so slightly for high speed scenarios. Barry’s face was nearly green in color as he held his gut in his hands, clearly fighting off nausea. That isn’t to say that Lucretia wasn’t feeling her stomach twist itself in knots alongside him, because she was, albeit for a very different reason.

Lucas and Ango worked for days on end perfecting the Starblaster and preparing it for the journey ahead, everything from the cosmoscope from Lucas’s lab, improving the bond engine, and repairing all of the damage done in their century long flight from The Hunger, and while she trusted Angus implicitly, and Lucas’s was rebuilding his friendship with her after the incident with his lab, it didn’t stop her anxieties. 

She blinked and the image of the hunger, all inky black tendrils and flashing hues, digging into and consuming her home once again. In an instant her eyes were open again, and the ghastly sight was gone. A tear streamed from her eye and back across her face, pulled by the ship’s momentum towards the seat.

“Okay guys,” Davenport said, his voice tense both from the gravity of the situation, and the gravity of the ship pulling backwards on him, “Hold on tight, cuz once we break through we’re gonna slow down, and we’re gonna slow down  _ fast _ , and if you dont hold on you’re gonna have a faceful of wall.”

Magnus howled out a cheer before gripping his seat at full strength.

“Cool it, pal,” Taako chuckled out, “Save the celebrating ‘till we’re through the dang thing.” 

“Fuck that!” Lup cried, throwing her arms in the air, and cheering even more enthusiastically than Magnus. Barry chuckled, shaking his hand in the air in a tiny cheer of his own before stifling yet another wave of nausea. 

“We’re gonna hit it in 5.” Davenport spoke through clenched teeth.

“4” Lup clutched her seat, a toothy grin on her face.

“3” Merle spoke a quick prayer under his breath. 

“2” Magnus stared forward with steadfast determination.

“1” Taako braced himself for a hard impact. 

The blackness in front of them shattered into a billion fractal shards, each glowing and pulsating with every color of the rainbow as the Starblaster’s incredible speed was decimated by the impact. Lucretia snapped her eyes shut as she was rocketed forward and out of her seat, the inertia of the Starblaster finally catching up with her as they broke out of the Prime Material Plane. She clutched the Bulwark Staff close to her chest and summoned a shield around herself, her vision filled with fire, and black opal figures, and a looming dark shape above.

“Please, no.” She sobbed under her breath, curling into herself as her bubble of “safety” ricocheted around the cabin of the Starblaster. 

A hand touched her back and patted twice, followed by a hug from another set of hands, and two more sets holding her hands in theirs, and another hug, encompassing the group.

“Lucretia,” Davenport said, putting his hand on her shoulder, and narrowly avoiding Magnus’s mildly suffocating group hug, “It’s okay! Open your eyes, look, we’re all okay!”

She opened her eyes to see the ship, bright and beautiful as the day it left the very first time, and her family gathered close. Magnus’s arms wrapped tightly around the five of them, Merle at her side, Lup and Barry at the front, still holding her hands, and Taako, squirming slightly from the contact, but clearly still enjoying it. Davenport extended his hand and wiped a tear from her face, before putting his arms around the group, or, at least, as far around as they would fit.

“Sorry guys,” She spoke softly, the corners of her mouth lifting slightly, “I was just, thinking about the first time, and-”

“No need to explain yourself,” Merle pats her back twice as he speaks, “We’ve got you, nothing happened, and we’re all still here.”

Lucretia began to stand up, the rest of the ensemble rising with her, and walked towards the bow of the ship. She peered forwards at a wide green oval in front of them, the next plane in their course, and felt her crew, her family at her back as they drifted into it. Her words we’re a whisper as she spoke them, breathing effortlessly out of her mouth, contained no longer.

 

_ “Thanks, you guys. Thank you for everything.” _

 

* * *

 

 

The ship lowered down upon the first planet capable of supporting life they came across, following the same procedures as usual. Enter the atmosphere, and then surf around until they encountered something interesting, or until confronted by the world’s people. Their primary descent took them just above a long and quite large island off the coast of a larger continent, and specifically over the heart of what appeared to be a major city. 

Near the center of this city stood a large grassy quad, at the center of which were four massive towers, connected by mid beams, making each side have the appearance of a capital H. Davenport prepared for a landing, the wide open space between each of the buildings in this enclosure offering a perfect way to touch down with minimal damage, and this city certainly looked more promising than many they visited in the past hundred cycles. He looked backward towards the rest of the crew, standing on the starboard side and looking downward, smiles on their faces. Lucretia had her journals out and was already scribing the details of what they’d encountered thus. 

She clutched the journal to her chest and peered over the edge at the quad below, her grin falling as she was met with the image of a fist catapulting towards the ship from the H shaped building below. She scrambled for her staff and, dropping her notebook, raised it into the air, summoning a shimmering sphere of pure light around them, just before the impact hit. 

The force hit her like a tidal wave, threatening to send her toppling, but, bracing against both the Bulwark Staff and Magnus, she steadfastly remained upright, and held the staff once more aloft, channeling nearly the full extent of her arcane energy into maintaining the shield. Lup’s right hand lit up in flame, her left clutching the Umbra staff tightly. Magnus drew the Flaming Poisoning Raging Sword of Doom and bent his knees slightly, entering a combat position. He clenched his teeth, and stepped to the front of the group along with Lup. 

Suddenly, a dark figure with long strands of what appear to be either bandages or tape floating around and about him leapt forwards. Lucretia felt his eyes lock on hers, and a shiver ran up her spine and throughout her body. The bubble of light popped into an array of tiny glimmers as Lucretia’s ability to channel magic was abruptly and violently halted. She collapsed to the ground, losing consciousness, the strain of using the Bulwark Staff finally taking its toll, and the man’s scarf wrapped around her arms and legs, binding her in place. 

Magnus’s vision darts to the side, several explosions heralding the rapid approach of yet another figure, this one appearing to just be a kid, 15, maybe 16 at most. In an instant his decision was made as he leaped outward, off the ship, and towards the ships most recent assailant-

That is, until a massive concrete hand erupted from the ground and closed into a fist about Magnus’s waist, restraining his movement, but still leaving him enough room to breathe. 

“Davenport!” Magnus cried at the top of his capacity, as the hand rapidly retracted backward, pulling Magnus to the ground “Get out of here, come back when its safe! We’ll be fine, just go!” 

Davenport sprinted towards the hull of the ship, if he could get away he could bring them all back, no matter what happens. One thought ran through his brain over and over like a broken record.  _ It only takes one for the bond engine to reset them. It only takes one to save them all. _ His feet we’re swept out from under him as a loop of tape from their previous attacker wrapped itself around his foot, and pulled backwards. Davenport snapped the Oculus over his eye, and, with it, materialised a knife in his hand, and cut the ensnarement off in one swift motion. A voice struck out from the building below, piercing through the air like a bullet. 

 

_ “YEAH BABY!”  _

 

The air rippled around him before the impact of a wave of extreme sound knocked him off of his feet and tumbling backwards off the guard rail, plummeting, ears bleeding, to the ground. 

Lup burst into flames and into flight just twelve identical and hulking figures shot forward towards the ship. She cascaded through them, effortlessly destroying each, barely noticing them falling into smoke, and that smoke re materialising into yet more copies. A fist collided with the back of her head, knocking her unconscious. Taako launched himself towards Lup’s unconscious body, flipping masterfully along the way, simultaneously catching her and casting a Levitate spell. Their slow descent allowed the copies enough time to reconstitute into one significantly larger copy, and to snap their exposed teeth around them, trapping them within its maw. 

Barry prepared a necrotic spell, visibly shaken from the events, but the leg flying at his face didn’t do much to help that, nor did his sudden inability to use magic. He clutched the bell in his right hand, and let go of it. His time as a bodyguard for Gundren Rockseeker wasn’t about to go to waste. 

He had more strength than his opponent, but, his speed was  _ nothing _ comparatively, and the tape that pulled at his ankles wasn’t helping at all either. Now, Barry was by no means a  _ bad _ fighter, but without his magic to back up his strength he was knocked out, and bound, in less than a minute flat. 

The man pulled up his goggles and stared directly at Merle, his eyes only half open, and bloodshot. Merle smiled and put up his hands defensively, feeling, not for the first time, his connection with Pan failing him.

“Now, I’m sure there’s a way we can work this out peacefully?” Merle hadn’t meant for the statement to be a question, but his inflection turned on him at the last minute. The man scowled and stepped forwards towards him. 

“No? Yeah, didn’t think so.” Merle chuckled and held out his hands for potential handcuffs, only to be met with a vicious right hook and the loss of his consciousness. 


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku squirmed in the air, shifting himself to face in Bakugo’s direction, launching rapidly towards the glistening white vessel that appeared moments earlier. His eyes quickly caught the sight of something falling from the ship, small, barely visible. If he squinted he could just barely make out the shape of pages billowing in the wind as the object fell.  _ Some kind of book,  _ the thought hit him,  _ has to be _ . 

He made a mental note of its landing point, and his eyes broke from the falling book to meet the image of Aizawa Sensei, goggles on, leaping towards the ship. The bubble shattered as he erased it’s maker’s quirk. The figure collapsed to her knees along with the shield's destruction, much to Izuku’s surprise, her quirk must have been something more than just the shields if its erasure incapacitated her so soundly.

Two of the figures stepped forward towards Aizawa as he bound her, entering combat stances. One of them drew a gargantuan blade, wreathed in green flame, and the other one rose her gloved hand, and flames began to billow around her as well.  _ The beefy one looks like he can ignite objects, but even with his quirk erased, he’s gonna be a powerhouse _ , Izuku’s mind raced as he began analysing the battle,  _ The other has a quirk very similar to Endeavor, but seems to be built more for speed than physical power. Aizawa Sensei is gonna have a lot on his hands until some of the other pros arrive _ . 

His wish was granted as Ectoplasm breathed out eleven copies of himself, and launched towards the ship and the flaming passengers thereof. The more lean of the two figures leapt towards him herself and cascaded through the duplications of the ghostly hero, flames flowing from her right hand like a tidal wave. The physical form of Ectoplasm, taking the opportunity presented by the distraction he provided, offered a blunt force to the back of his opponent's head, and in return, she gave up consciousness.  

Through the smoke and flame of their confrontation, Izuku’s eyes strayed to Bakugo, who, by the looks of it, was going for the sword wielder. His eyes widened in horror as the man vaulted off of the railing in a long arc, the sword striking an imposing figure above his head as he swung it. The rocky grey hand came as much of a surprise to Izuku as the brawny man it plucked out of the sky, as did Bakugo’s sudden shift in direction, seemingly contrary to the way his explosions should be pulling him. Izuku craned his neck to the ground and saw Space Hero, Thirteen, with All Might, in his weakened form, over their shoulder, sucking Bakugo back down to relative safety. 

Izuku brought his gaze back to the villains as one of them flips acrobatically off of the railing and catches the recently knocked out flame quirk user. The extremely similar looking pair’s descent halted almost completely as soon as they connected, a slight glow emanating from around them.  _ A floating type quirk, like Uraraka’s! _ Izuku’s mind immediately jumped back into learning as much as he could from this fight.  _ Though it is possible it could be a flying quirk  instead, considering the flaming ones aerial movement, they might be related.  _

His analysis of the two of them was cut short by Ectoplasm’s massive jaw closing around them and trapping them, leaving only three more remaining figures.  _ Two of them are far shorter than the others, kids maybe? No way, they both have beards, possibly a mutation type quirk? _

“These matching outfits are interesting too,” Izuku began muttering as his internal monologue unknowingly became external, “The villain alliance doesn’t seem like the type to use uniforms, so what’s up with these guys? Is it another alliance, some kind of cult? Why else would they wear long red robes to a combat situation?”

His attention was piqued as he heard the athletic man shout something towards the ship from Cementoss’s concrete hand. The smaller of the two diminutive men scrambled towards the hull of the ship as soon as this happened.  _ They’re retreating? They’re at least better than the villain alliance at knowing when to run!  _ Izuku chuckled to himself as he thought this. Eraserhead’s combat tape caught around the small man’s ankle, and he materialised a small knife in his hand to cut it open, and Izuku’s eyes widened.  _ He’s got a creation quirk!? He’s waited to use it until now, maybe it has some kind of drawback, or he was planning on hiding it until it would be most useful, or maybe he can only make small objects. Either way, creation type quirks are extremely versatile, this guy’s gonna be trouble if he has any tricks up his sleeves.  _

Izuku’s hands slapped to his ears as his eyes drifted over to the roof of the school, were his eyes met an overly enthused Present Mic. While he  _ was _ Izuku’s favorite radio host, he’d learned that his voice can be a bit, well, overwhelming, even if it wasn’t aimed at you. A  _ Yeah Baby!  _ Resounded across the space between the ship and the school, and knocked the man with the creation quirk backwards and off of the building, and landing on the ground below into the, admittedly quite full, arms of Thirteen. 

The final two aboard the ship seemed to slink backwards away from Aizawa Sensei after seeing the wreck, and were subdued so quickly that Izuku had naught to mentally take note of, other than the failed attempt of surrender from the last remaining member, after Eraserhead dispatched of the other. 

Izuku felt something wrap around his midsection and pull downwards. Looking towards it he saw Tsuyu on the ground pulling people to the ground with her tongue, and using Yaoyorozu’s rope to give them something to tether themselves to the ground. He grabbed onto the rope aswell, and in practically no time at all, the remainder of the class was safely on the ground, Iida and Uraraka descending last for obvious reasons. 

Thirteen walked over, three people in their arms, and began calmly addressing the group of students. Izuku spotted the dusty brown of the book, lying pages down in the grass only a couple yards away from where the class was standing. Izuku began to sweat slightly, _ the Pros would probably find the book after they finished checking the ship right? But what if they didn't and the weather destroyed it? Maybe its safest if I go and pick it up now, and besides, what’s the harm if I take just a little peek, right? The more I can learn about the villains the better hero I can be, right?  _

“Midoriya,” Tokoyami whispered so that Thirteen couldn’t hear, “You are muttering again.”

Izuku’s face flushed, and he stuttered out a reply, “I-I just-I dropped my notebook when we went out the window, and, w-well, I-I want to get it but it fell over near where the ship is, an-and I don’t know if Thirteen wants us going over there, that’s all.”

“Understood” Tokoyami nodded, and Dark Shadow’s inky black hand slid across the ground, and returned, book in hand. “Here, problem solved.”

Izuku looked downward and smiled, clutching the journal nervously to his chest, “Th-thanks Tokoyami.”

“It’s nothing, Midoriya, let’s focus on what Thirteen is saying now, we wouldn’t want to miss an important message.”

* * *

 

Izuku dipped his toes into the brisk ocean waves, the moonlight dancing across the brine, and stared anxiously down at the journal. He’d not yet opened it, for fear of getting in trouble for tampering with evidence. It was already too late for that, he figured, but still he couldn’t bring himself to crack open the cover.

He put the book behind him on the dock and looked into the night sky, and as he did, a green light, followed by a blue, struck across the sky. _A shooting star._ He thought, _I guess I should make a wish, but, All Might kind of already granted it that night on the street corner._ _What would All Might think of me now?_ _His chosen heir, stealing, tampering with evidence, and for what, a little extra hero knowledge? Maybe I’m not cut out to be a hero after all._ The cool wood of the dock made him shiver as he laid down upon it and allowed his thoughts to consume him. Doubts, fears, anxieties, role models, and enemies raced through his mind until he wasn’t sure how late it was anymore, and semi-dry tear stains glistened on his cheeks. 

He turned over to the book and stared hard at it for several seconds before doing anything. He slowly put his hand over to it and opened it up. He already dug himself into this mess, he should at least get something out of it before he got caught. He sat up and split the journal open to the middle, and, finding nothing, flipped back to the front.

Izuku’s hands clenched into fists as he looked down at the page, and tears began anew. He couldn’t read it, the text was completely foreign to him. The dates at the top suggested a diary, but beyond that he had nothing. Everything down to the very characters the text was written in a completely indecipherable tongue. He flipped through a couple pages, checking to see if it was the same language throughout.

Page three, bottom left, a picture of Earth, as seen from space. This only served to confuse Izuku further. _What could this even be talking about if that’s the illustration?_ _Plans for world domination or a more globalized villain alliance?_ He shook his head, the villain alliance lacked tact, but, they didn’t seem the type to draw a picture of Earth alongside their plans. Izuku quickly kept flipping, looking for any other illustrations to help him understand what was going on. There was only one illustration other than their planet, half finished, on the last written on page of the journal. 

A walled off grassy plain, with several buildings. In the center, half sketched out, the instantly recognisable shape of Yuuei High. 

_ A scouting mission! _ Izuku put the book back down on the dock and began to grin, the pieces finally starting to click together in his mind.  _ That explains the small group, and the two ones that didn’t fight. The others must have been guards for those two, and their the leaders!  _

Izuku quickly sketched out quick depictions of the two passengers, one stout, wearing an obnoxious red robe that ended at around his ankles, and the other, more stocky, and wearing his robe open, with a sensible pair of blue jeans underneath, and scribbled out a warning about the crimson garbed group of villains that seemed to be on the rise.

His eyes wandered over to his side, where he saw a white, semi-translucent tentacle rise slowly out of the water, and towards the book. Izuku reached to grab it, but the tentacle got there half a second quicker, and slid the book off the dock, and into the waves below. Izuku immediately bent over the side, only to be met with the image of a giant jellyfish under the dock, tentacles flowing in all directions and filled with light, not dissimilar from an aurora borealis. 

The book sunk into the water, and, upon reaching the jellyfish, was absorbed into it and pulled inward by a multitude of tentacles. Izuku’s eyes widened as, within the bell of this massive animal, the book and his memory of what laid inside it dissolved. Izuku hastily opened up his journal, and found his eyes glancing off of major parts of his notes, the words seeming to be covered in static and blurring even as he focused on them.

In an instant, Izuku’s journal was on the dock, along with the majority of his clothes. Izuku clenched his teeth, and dove, head first, into the water, and directly towards the hulking shape below.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo Fisher!!!! I figured since Fisher and Junior went out into the planes to look for more stories, they might as well follow along with the IPRE as they start their travels again. As for where Junior showed up, well, thats for another chapter >:3c I should be able to hold onto a tuesday release schedule but im also a flaming garbage can so dont expect too much consistency. Sorry lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry this chapter is super short, but tune in next time for "the IPRE totally bone an interrogation" and "Deku and Fisher come help em out"

The first thing Izuku felt was numbness, the icy cold of the nighttime ocean nipping away at his skin. The second thing was light, so bright that, even with his eyes closed it was nearly blinding. The third thing he felt was the terror and realisation in his heart as the blindingly glittering tendrils wrapped around him and pulled him down and towards the creature.

In a blind panic he gasped, forgetting momentarily his status under the water, and sharply took in a fair amount of water. He coughed, hard, writhing against his submerged captor, and the pain in his head increased once more as the memory of what was in the book became once again available to him. He’d have made a mental note of that if not for the predicament he was in, and his current inability to think more than a sentence at a time. That sentence, more often than not, being  _ “Get out of the water!” _

Izuku’s chest tightened as his oxygen supply neared its limit. He struggled against his bindings, unable to focus enough to use One for All. His head flung backwards as his resolve slipped away, and he involuntarily breathed inward. Air, not water, filled his heaving chest. His eyes opened to find himself, still enveloped in the tentacles of greenish light, head barely held above the water. He had barely enough time to take another breath before he was pulled back under. 

This time the tentacles loosened slightly, aside from those around his feet, holding him under. A mass of tendrils swarmed towards his eyes and wrapped around them like a blindfold. Izuku’s vision completely went black, darker even than the deep gray from just closing one’s eyes. No sensory input at all was coming through his eyes, and he knew it, and he knew it was  _ wrong _ . 

He stopped struggling momentarily as a choppy image of the white ship from earlier that day appeared in his vision, looking almost as if drawn by a child. From this shape came seven white dots, which then expanded into seven red stick figures, each holding something white in their hands. Izuku’s mind was reeling, unable to comprehend why this horrific abomination would be trying to communicate  _ while _ drawing him, or why they’d be communicating at all, or how they were communicating in the first place.  _ None of it makes any sense! _

The image shifted to a circle, blue, with green on it, in different formations than the continents he recognised, spinning around two bright circles, clearly suns. The shape of the shift launched out of the side of the planet, and, just as it exited his vision, another circle, far larger than the planet, slid slowly into frame, black, with streaks of color running through it, which eventually absorbed everything in frame. 

The image shifted once more, showing yet another planet, with again different continents, and the ship came into frame, entered the planet, left, and it was consumed. This happened again and again, faster and faster, until it was nearly a blur. Abruptly, the playback slowed again, another planet, the ship entering, and then, instead of leaving, the ship flew directly towards the dark mass, and, shortly after doing so, it exploded outward, all of the previous circles and more flying out of it and out of frame. 

The ship went back to the circle it just protected, and then, a short time later, flew off again. Izuku’s mind was running with so many theories and notes, and things to write down that he barely even noticed that the next circle in front of him, was his planet, Earth. He felt himself slowly rising out of the water, the tendrils grip on him loosening as one final image was displayed across his vision. The ship, the seven stick figures, and one, large question mark. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I only got to write the them fucking up an interview half of the chapter and im a day l8. So sorry, school is hell.

Lucretia grimaced as she looked around her. The relatively small cell they were held in was bleak, smooth and glossy white walls and a single, heavily armored door. Taako sprawled out on the bench and began to chew on his knuckle, brow furrowed in thought. The rest of the crew lie slumped on the ground. 

“Yo, what’s the magic status on your end,” Taako spoke, looking skyward, “‘Cause cha’ boy’s been tapped out since that big fella vored me and Lulu and they shoved us in here.”

“I don’t have any magic.” Lucretia’s hands clenched into fists, “It’s not even like we ran out of slots, I feel them there, I just, can’t reach them.”

Taako pulled something out of his nose and flung it towards the ceiling before looking back to Lucretia. “Any idea what done it?”

“The man with the strange bandage scarf.” Lucretia looked back up at him. “As soon as we met eyes my magic was gone. He did it to Barry and Merle too, before... you know.”

She winced and looked at the heavy bruises beginning to form on their unconscious bodies, and her eyes widened in panic.

Barry had The Bell, Merle had The Sash, and Davenport had The Monocle, but The cup was gone, and so was Lup’s gauntlet.

“Taako!” She snapped her attention in his direction, “Do you have The Philosopher’s Stone?”

He grinned and pulled the twinkling pink gem out from under his shirt, still safely attached to his necklace. “Seems these fools didn’t think to take our accessories, that or they just really fucking love cups, gloves, and sticks.”

Lucretia’s face fell at the joke, calling her attention back to how easily she was disarmed.  _ If I could have just kept the shield up for a minute longer, that would have given Davenport enough time. _

The door to their cell opened abruptly and the black haired man from before stepped into the room, calmly. He lifted his chin slightly as he entered.

He gestured to the two of them and then pointed behind him out the door as he began to speak, in an almost bored sounding voice, “二人、私と一緒に尋問室に来てください”

Taako and Lucretia met eyes, and wordlessly followed the man. He walked backwards, maintaining eye contact the entire distance to the interrogation chamber. It was a room very much like the previous one, all bleak white walls and glossy tiled floors. The only addition being a small table. Their interviewer sat on one end, and gestured for them to sit on the other. They complied, and he jumped right in talking. 

“あなたの特徴は元に戻ってきましたが、ディスカッションの途中でそれを使用しようとすると、もう一度消去されます” His voice hardened slightly as he said this, and his hair raised from his shoulders slightly, before returning to his back as he completed his thought. 

“O-okay? I don’t know if you can understand me, but, our crew honestly did not intend to trespass, and will gladly leave if given the opportunity to do so.” Lucretia sputtered out tentatively, hoping the man knew at least a little bit of common. Lucretia felt a sudden warmth fill her body as magic flowed freely through her veins once more, and she quickly snuck a glance over to Taako. 

“Yeah, no. This is stupid as fuck.” Taako chuckled out and cast  _ Comprehend Languages _ onto the three of them, the amulet around his neck glowing slightly as he did so. “Kay my dude I’m gonna need you to rewind a couple minutes and give us the rundown on what’s up, that sound good?”

“I haven’t begun the interrogation yet,” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “And I’d be careful, I don’t take kindly to insolent thugs.”

“What my associate meant to say was, well” Lucretia stumbled over her words for a moment before composing herself. “We could not understand the first things you said to us, this being due to us not know your language. I offer the utmost apologies for the inconvenience, and am prepared to give you whatever information you seek.”

“How are you speaking to me now?” He raised an eyebrow to Lucretia, seemingly ignoring Taako adjusting himself to a more glamourous sitting pose. 

“That’s cha’ boy’s work right there, score one for Taako.” Taako smirked and waggled a finger at their interrogator, who then wrote down a note on a piece of paper, and looked back up at the two of them.

“I’m just gonna start with the obvious.” He regained his nonchalant tone, “Who are you?”

“I’m Taako baby!” He smiles swapping poses once more for emphasis, “King of style and master of magic.”

“I’m Lucretia, I’m sorry we had to meet like this.” She holds a hand across the table, and their interrogator looks down on it, and then continues. 

“I am erasing hero, Eraserhead.” He paused momentarily before continuing “Why did you come here?”

“In basic terms, we don’t know where we came.” Lucretia started, “We came to what appeared to be the highest population density, and looked for a place to land. The place we arrived was the best available choice.” 

“You realise you were trespassing on private property, correct?” 

“Fuck yeah, pal!” Taako butted in once again, “It’ll take a bit more than a fence to keep this crew out!”

“We-” Lucretia’s brow furrowed in frustration, “Our plan was to speak with whoever met us, to organise repayment and peacemaking, possibly even an exchange of information. It did not go as intended.”

“Moving on,” He shuffled the papers in front of him once more, “You aren’t in any of the registries, so we automatically assume you are a villain. Nevertheless, we need a quick summary of your quirks to put in the registry. Please state the members of your crew and their quirks.”

“Hold up, Eraserhead or whatevs, I got a question for ya, and I say this knowing it’ll sound stupid as fuck,” Taako leans forward on the table as he speaks, “What’s a quirk my dude?”

Aizawa pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, “The powers you used in our fight, and your teammates powers.”

“Oh man I already told ya that shit though,” Taako smiles, “I’m a magic man, wizardry shit and all that y’know?”

“I specialise in abjuration, Taako here dabbles in most fields, Magnus doesn’t really have powers, Lup does evocation, Barry does necromancy, and Davenport does illusions. Does that answer your question?”

He sighed once again, and shook his head, “We’re going back to the cell, I’ll have Nezu deal with you later.”


End file.
